The new Radiation Research and Translational Biology, (RRTB) program integrates elements from three prior Kimmel Cancer Center programs: Structural Biology and Bioinformatics Program, Developmental Therapeutics Program, and Hematological Malignancies and Stem Cell Transplantation Program. This restructuring was undertaken to leverage key strengths of clinical research at the KCC in Radiation Oncology, Hematological Malignancies, and Stem Cell Transplantation to create a program that conducts bench to bedside research with sustained return of clinical data to the bench in the form of reverse translation. The central themes of the new program include angiogenesis, stem cell function and microenvironmental mediators of the radiation response. The RRTB is an interdisciplinary program comprised of basic, translational and clinical investigators from eight departments and multiple areas of active investigation, interest and expertise. Their work is supported by $18 million in peer-reviewed funding ($16.0 M from NCI). The total number of publications of Program members is 940 of which 16% are Intraprogrammmatic and 14% are Interprogrammatic. The program is a multidisciplinary effort with the goal of defining fundamental mechanisms and targets in radiation research and translational biology, which can facilitate innovations in treating cancer in patients. The specific goals of the RRTB Program are: (1) Define and characterize molecular targets for ionizing radiation. (2) Hypoxia and Angiogenesis: Elucidate mechanisms regulating HIF, integrate angiogenesis inhibitors with ionizing radiation and preclinical and clinical imaging of angiogenesis. (3) Study normal tissue injury/genotoxic stress. (4) Understand radiation target elucidation and modification and (5) Discover and translate diagnostic and therapeutic innovations developed in the laboratories of KCC members to clinical practice. This new program has generated new collaborations within the program and fresh research directions with other research programs in the cancer center.